


Sign of the Times

by AmberAsters



Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Funeral, Grief, M/M, Mourning, Sad, Songfic, Spicyhoney - Freeform, anguish, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsters/pseuds/AmberAsters
Summary: Stretch didn't want this, he really didn't want to see Edge cry but he couldn't do anything to stop it.A fan fiction based on the song "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: A Sweet Lullaby (Song based Fanfictions) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sign of the Times

Stretch sat quietly beside Edge as a gentle breeze blew by. Clouds rolling by high above, and the sun shining horrendously on all the black. He had hopped it would rain, like in one of those cheesy movies where funerals rain sheets and everyone was sobbing under umbrellas. That would have been a bit better than having to watch everyone mourn over a jar of dust on one of the nicest days of the year instead of having fun.

He hated funerals and he hated that he couldn’t do anything for the tears striking down Edge’s face. The ones that no one admitted to seeing and Edge himself refused to acknowledge. He hated this, but he guessed it was just a sign that time was finally moving forward and not repeating itself.

That day hadn’t had been fun, him and Edge were wearing the exact same clothes from that night. Only their very best for their date. Though Edge of course looked better in his than Stretch currently did, and he couldn’t really do much about that. The wrinkles just wouldn’t come out no matter what he tried, and damn could he not just be here for ever now. Of course not, he was on a time limit. He was on a time limit and Edge was sitting here in his best, yet at his very worst and Stretch could do nothing.

Just like that night he could do nothing. Forced to repeat the same thing over and over as one of the idiots repeated time over and over to stop the death that came with the bullets fired. Edge’s arm was still in a sling and he was… well he hasn’t been all there since then.

Though that wasn’t horrible per se. The world was turning to the shits and he had said before that he wanted to deal with as little of it as possible. Getting to the surface only to find a dying world was a real kicker for all of them and not one many wanted to stay in. Little to say not many monsters lived long and he knew for certain that it wouldn’t be long before the species was extinct and one of the brats would try to fix it again. Though they promised and he hoped to god that they kept it. So far they did, if the dust bowl was anything to say about that.

It would be honestly better if they never did reset and try to fix everything. He was tired of it, tired of this.

Edge finally shifted as Red came up beside him and silently handed him a tissue that Edge used to dry his tears. Such a silent crier, but he shouldn’t be here crying, he should be out doing the job he loved and bossing people around in that spiffy uniform of his. He shouldn’t be upset, he should be happy, even now he should be happy. Things were better, they were alright because Stretch wasn’t hurting as much as he use to and he knew how much Edge hated watching that. Things were better now, sorta, and it wasn’t like they wouldn’t have a future together. The whole fact that he was still here proved that.

He had to shiver at the reminder. The reminder of that night, and the way bullets tore through the air. Of Edge’s surprised shout and Stretch ducking towards him. As intent washed through him like a wave and all he could do was cling tightly to Edge as those bullets flew. Edge cried then too, and their attackers never rose again. Any of the times he had lived through it it always ended the same and no amount of space wamjams seemed to change that. At least the kids finally gave up after awhile.

Though it would have been nice to have done more before that changed everything. He would have loved to do so much more. Would have loved to open up fully to Edge and learn so much of each other. Yet, now he was just a husk of a monster, and he was on a time limit.

“Stretch.” He turned his attention to Edge’s whispered voice, red eyes focused on the fancy pot sitting on a pedestal. It was cool how they got it in orange.

“yeah i know.” Stretch threw an arm around Edge’s shoulder and just rested his head on Edge’s. Those tears still flowing with the passing of time. The passing of Stretch’s time limit. “but we couldn’t change it.”

He watched as Blue broke down again at the front of the pot, Papyrus trying to support him as his own tears filled his eyes. Edge shuddered on a breath beside him before pulling up to stand and approaching the group, leaving Red and Stretch alone. Leaving them to watch time roll by.

“he really does love ya, ya know?” Red muttered as he stole Edge’s chair, eyes forward. “and now your forcin’ him ta spread your dust, you always did have a horrible sense of humour.”

He found himself chuckling. “yeah i did.” Watching as Blue asked Edge what they should spread the dust over, some one trying to lighten the mood by saying honey. “and i, loved him more than anything else in the world.”

He did, it’s why he took every bullet. It was why he forced himself to stay together as he fell apart into dust. It’s why he kissed Edge before crumbling away in his arms. It’s why he was still here. Even after falling to dust a number of times.

“but i have to go now.”

That he did, he was already fading. Feeling his body slowly fade away and to where ever it was monsters passed on to. Where ever it was he hopped Edge could meet him there. Hoped with every fibre of his being that they would be together always, even in death.

He knew it would be true though, even before his dusting, even before now, even before Edge took a bit of his dust into a locket to wear. He knew they would end up together after this and they would stay that way. Forever, so long as there was the passing of time and for so much longer after it stoped.

“good bye my love.”

And in his final moments in reality he caught eyes with Edge, and smiled, seeing for the first time today those tears were gone. He smiled and Edge smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have writers block for everything but this. Anyway something sad I thought up while I listen to music and wait anxiously for my group project to kick into gear. Thank stars that writing helps me destress some.
> 
> Also kinda curious, when did it clue in that Stretch was dead? When I mentioned Edge was crying or sometime else? Just a curious question that no one has to answer.


End file.
